Reason
by sasyd
Summary: There's a reason why Team 7 changed their route and it because of the girl with pink hair and green eyes. One-shot & Non-Mass


**The standard disclaimer.**

* * *

A day in Konoha was just any other day even for the ones coming back from a mission, so there wasn't anything too noteworthy to take an interest in. That is until the members of Team 7 spotted a flash of pink in the middle of the market district. A familiar shade of pink that could only belong to one girl. There was no need or reason to change their route to reach their destination, but they did. No. No, there _was _a reason. A reason the lone female who's a brunette wasn't blind to. She knew why their team leader was taking a different path the Hokage Tower and it was because of _her_- Haruno Sakura. The original female member of Team 7.

Kazuko Eriko knew she could never fully take Sakura's place despite having been on the team longer then the coral hair girl.

When they reached about to where Sakura was they noticed that wasn't alone. With her were two men; dark hair and equally dark eyes and the red and white fan on the men's back was a dead give away to who they were- Uchiha. Specifically Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Shisui.

Itachi and Sakura was standing next to each other, closer then what could be considered as 'just friends', but one can't pass off how the Uchiha heir's was fully face towards the girl. A sign Eriko knew well enough as attraction, but with the way Shisui was invading Sakura's personal space, Eriko couldn't help but doubt it.

Maybe they are just friends.

"Please Sakura-chan."

Sakura wasn't trying to hide her amusement. The proof being the smile stretching her lips and the way her green eyes twinkled. "Surely, Shisui you can ask a girl out. You did with me."

Shisui sputtered. "That's completely different and she isn't just some 'girl'!"

"Hmm, you're right. It _is _different. You wanted to 'keep me'." At Sakura light chuckle, the Uchiha pouted.

"That's not funny, Sakura-chan." Then a thoughtful look appeared on his handsome face. "Though I think okaa-san wouldn't mind if I did. She always did want a daughter."

At that Sakura did laugh. "I wouldn't put it pass Asa-oba-san." With a smile, she shook her head with a sigh. "Really Shisui, just talk to her. It can't be that hard."

Shisui's short impersonation as a fish out of water with a notable reddening of his cheeks had Itachi speak up.

"Actually, Sakura, Shisui cannot even step a foot within her direction without backing down."

"That . . . that's not true!"

"So you mean stepping into that jutsu's line of attack was on purpose?" Itachi crossed his arms with a smirk curling the corner of his mouth. He was just as amused with his cousin antics.

"Why you . . . "

"Alright, that's enough." Sakura gently push Shisui away. "If you're that desperate Shisui, then I'll talk to her." No one seemed to have noticed the devious look in her emerald green eyes, because the moment she stepped up beside Shisui she walked passed him and began waving an arm in the air. "Akahana-san!"

With everyone's attention following where Sakura was running to, dragging Shisui shortly behind her, they noticed a young woman with fiery red wavy hair turning to the pinkette and waving back.

"No! Sakura-chan!" Shisui's protesting was cut short when both women met up and greeted each other with a one-arm hug.

"It's so good to see Sakura-chan. It's been way too long."

"I know. I'm just glad I spotted you when I did."

The red headed woman blinked with a slight confused look. "Oh?"

"Yes. You see . . . Shisui here," Sakura jerked the Uchiha standing behind her forwards to where he would be standing beside her. "Wanted to ask you something and you know with missions and clan duties, he just can't seem to have the chance."

When Akahana turned to Shisui, he froze in his attempt to get out of Sakura's steel grip. "Ha, ha, ha . . . uh, yeah. Been busy and all that."

"So, what did you want to ask me?"

At this, Sakura finally let go the Uchiha before taking a few steps back to give them space. Itachi stepping up to her side, loosely intertwining their fingers.

"Um . . . well I wanted to . . . uh . . . ask if you know maybe wanted to go on a date?" At the wide-eyed look from Akahana, Shisui began to stumble over his words. "I mean it doesn't have to be a 'date' date, I mean . . . uh . . . it could be and it would be nice since I like you and all, or we could just do that double-date thing sort of like after that one mission, with Itachi and Sakura and . . . uh . . . "

If it was said that a Uchiha has never impersonated the shy Hyuuga heiress, they was now. Uchiha Shisui indeed was resembling one Hyuuga Hinata when around Uzumaki Naruto. The stuttering, the fidgeting, the blushing and just how very un-Uchiha he was acting; however, that all went away when Akahana stepped forward and pressed her lips against his in chaste kiss before pulling away with a grin.

"What was that for?"

Her grin widened. "A little preview for tonight."

His eyes widened. "So you'll . . . "

"Yep. I'll see you a seven." With that, Akahana left waving goodbye to Sakura with plans to meet up at another time.

It didn't take long for Shisui to go after his date upon realizing he doesn't know her address, because the second he returned Shisui was holding a piece of paper with a satisfied look on his face.

"Well, I better get going. Physicals are about to start and we're short staffed."

Before Sakura could make another move, she quickly found herself wrapped in Itachi's arms, dipped and no doubt thoroughly kissed. Right in front of public's watching eyes. The cheering and the clapping and Shisui's pointing and yelling "Show off!" only encouraged them until air was needed. After Itachi uprightness them, the dazed and happy look wasn't hard to miss on Sakura's face.

"What was that for?" The grin not disappearing.

A smirk. "No real reason." _I love you._

A giggle. "Walk with me?" _I love you too._

Another kiss, but shorter. "Hn."

With that, Sakura and Itachi walked off. Shoulders brushing against each other as their hands were loosely intertwine by their fingers. Shisui followed shortly behind before catching up and throwing an arm around Sakura's shoulders. Irriating Itachi while making Sakura laugh.

No, Kazuko Eriko thought. _There is a reason_. The down casted, guilty, regretful looks from the men of Team 7 was proof.

* * *

*~*Omake!*~*

"Thank you so much for the help, Aka-san." Sakura sighed as she finished filling in the last physical form.

Dismissively waving her hand Akahana grinned. "I should be thanking you, Sakura-san! Your plan worked out!"

"I think I was more worried that Shisui was going to faint from all the blood rushing to his face then actual plan. Anyways, I hope you have fun on your date."

"Will most definitely do too."

As both women laughed, they said their goodbyes before parting ways.

*~*O*~*

* * *

**FIRST - **Unfamiliar Characters!

Masako Kazuko, Asa-oba-san and Akahana are my OCs. Masako Kazuko is who 'replaces' Sakura in Team 7. Asa-oba-san is Sakura's term of endearment toward Shisui's mother Asa. Akahana is naturally the girl Shisui is attracted to.

**SECOND - **Meaning Behind the Characters' Name!

Kazuko Eriko - Kazuko (first child; obedient child) ['last' name], Eriko (child blessed with logic) ['first' name]

*I chose 'Eriko' because of how I started and ended the story. I didn't want Sakura's 'replacement' to be some dizzy, bimbo that doesn't know anything. Actually have her relatively smart and can figure things out without Kakashi, Sasuke and/or Naruto's help. The reason behind 'Kazuko' goes into a different story that I'm writing.

Asa-oba-san - Asa (morning) oba (aunt) san (despite familiarity, is respected)

*Oba means aunt not grandmother, grandma or hag.

*This is a common mistake.

*Obā-san/Obaa-san means grandmother and Obā-chan/Obaa-chan means grandma. It's the dash above the 'a' that trips people which is why some add the second 'a' when addressing someone as grandmother. Those that ignore it- don't. It's two different meanings. The difference between grandmother and grandma is that grandmother shows less familiarity unlike grandma.

*Onibaba is the rude term for hag.

Akahana - Aka (red) Hana (flower)

*Translated as red flower or red rose according the website. For this reason is why I have her red hair. Unimaginative, yes, but I wanted contrast against the Uchiha dark looks.

**THIRD - **Reasonings Behind the Writing!

Instead of working on a full blown multi-chapter story, I decided on a one-shot. It still has a Team 7 'abandoning' Sakura background plot, but condensed to fit the title "Reason". It also stills has the non-mass love between Itachi and Sakura because it's easier to write and they're my favorite pairing. Now what's different is that it's supposedly in the view of the girl (Kazuko Eriko) 'replacing' Sakura. Usually it's in Sakura's and/or other actual Naruto character's point of view, but again I wanted different. Yes, Eriko's parts are small, but developing her as a solid character with emotions and feelings would throw off the whole point of the story.

Many may wonder, "Then why did Akahana have larger part? She isn't that important either." Or "If it's a Itachi-Sakura story then why is Shisui and Akahana seems to be the main focus?"Simple. It's Sakura's interactions with others that isn't the members Team 7. It shows that what could have been Team 7 isn't.

To those that didn't understand what I was trying to get at the first time, read it again! This will help!

To those that did understand what I was trying to get at, I hope you like it!

This is it! Don't forget to leave a _**constructive**_ review. All others, depending on what they are, will be ignored/deleted.

~sasyd


End file.
